


Babysitting

by goldieslove



Category: Golden Child (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 07:14:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16677046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldieslove/pseuds/goldieslove
Summary: Jangjun was forced to babysit his nephews for 3 days.





	Babysitting

**Author's Note:**

> \- The idea just came into my my mind. Maybe because I watched Superman Returns lately.  
> \- I love the idea of Daeyoon as parents.  
> \- The pairings are barely noticable.

"Hyung! You can't do this to me!!"

Jangjun didn't like the news he'd just heard at all, and he was more annoyed because Sungyoon only looked at him flatly, like he didn't showed any strong rejection. "Mom is sick right now, and Daeyeol hyung's parents are still in vacation. You're the only one available."

"No.. no..," He shook his head. "You should find someone else. I'm not capable to take care of kids. You know me! I can.. I can burn the kitchen or let the kids fall from the stairs. I can't!"

Sungyoon crossed his arms in front of his chest. Jangjun knew Sungyoon so well. The gesture alone was like saying that Sungyoon had made up his mind and nothing could change it.

"The kids are 5, Jangjun," Sungyoon said calmly. "Yes they are still kids, but you know them, they behave well and independent. I just need you to watch over them and cook for them. And you're good in cooking, you won't burn the kitchen. Besides, the kids love your cooking."

They had a staring battle for a few seconds. Sungyoon won obviously. The man was scary, especially when it's related to his kids. It was one reason that made Jangjun weary. The responsible was too huge. If he let one of the kids scratch a finger, he would be over. After some torturing moment, Jangjun let out a heavy sigh. "I can't win this right?"

Sungyoon smiled. "No, you can't. Especially, you still owed me for covering your mess when you got into trouble last time."

Jangjun groaned. "Alright alright. But I'm sucks with kids, I've warned you, okay."

"Don't worry, you'll be fine."

"Why are you going to Busan anyway?" He threw his hyung an annoyed look. "If you want to go on holiday, wait until school break and take the kids with you. Or you just bring them, they're still in kindergarten, it's okay to take a few days of holiday."

Sungyoon looked at him disapprovingly. "I know you won't remember, but next week will be my wedding anniversary, so we want to celebrate in Busan."

Jangjun made a face. "Really, hyung? Then you should celebrate with your kids."

"Nah, I love my kids but if they come with us we won't be able to do what we're planning to do."

"Like doing inappropriate things in hotel?" Jangjun snapped back, earning a glare from the older.

"I mean have a relaxing time with only both of us, playing in the sea without worrying one of them will drown."

"If you want to relax then you shouldn't have kids in the first place," The younger grumbled. Sungyoon shook his head. "The kids are the most precious thing I have, after Daeyeol hyung. Mom, dad and you are precious for me too, of course," He hastily added after sensing a dark stare from his younger sibling.

"You'll know what I mean when you have kids on your own, Jangjun. But it's been years since we're able to go out for a vacation just for the two of us. The timing is good too. Please help me?"

Sungyoon must have known his weakness. His hyung was stern, but when he went all soft like this, Jangjun couldn't resist him.

"Aissh! Don't look at me like that! O said okay!"

"It's only 3 days. And the kids said he missed you."

"Hah, like it's true," Jangjun grumbled. But inside his heart, he felt soft. He's not the type who can be patient with kids, but he loved his nephews. Despite they often gave him headache, but those 3 little guys were cute and bright like sunshine. He actually missed them too.

"They do miss you," Sungyoon assured him. "So… please make sure you come to my house on Saturday 8 am sharp. Don't be late."

"Okay," He said in resignation. "Just call me at 7 to make sure I'm awake."

*****

Jangjun took a deep breath and made little anxious jumps. He was right in front of the door, and only needed to press the doorbell. Just one touch of that button, he'll be a slave for 3 days. He's not ready for the 3 whole days of kidsitting. 

"I can't believe I do this. I have to sacrifice my weekend and be a babysitter. Should I ran away? Sungyoon hyung will cook me alive. Oh my god, I'm not ready for this."

As he paced restlessly in front of the door, his eyes caught the sight of a pair of foxy eyes and a set of teeth from behind the window that was located on the right side of the door. He froze. They started at each other before that face disappeared from sight and a few seconds later, Sungyoon opened the door. Before they could greet each other, a little figure ran passed Sungyoon and crashed on his legs.

"Uncle Jangjun!!!!!" A loud shrill made him winced and a second later he felt something heavy on his thigh. 

"Oophhss!" Jangjun had strong body, but having a healthy 5 years old kid hanging on his legs when he's carrying a heavy backpack made him groan.

"Hey, buddy! You're big and heavy now!" He struggled to hold the boy on his armpit and lift him up to hold him properly.

"I miss you Uncle Jangjun! Why didn't you visit us often?" The boy whined and Jangjun's heart melt.

"Ahh, my baby Joochie," He cooed. "Uncle miss you too, so so much."

"Joochan said you've been pacing in front of the house for a few minutes," Sungyoon didn't look amused. "Did you plan to run away?"

"Of course not!" He immediately denied. "I was just enjoying the cool air."

"It's 34 degree outside right now," Sungyoon said flatly, before pulling him inside. The house was neat as usual, except for the mattress laid in front of the couch, and toys scattered on top of it. A kid with small eyes and grumpy look was cleaning up the toys and put it inside the box. The sight is so cute, he put Joochan down and went straight to the grumpy kid. 

"Hey Dongdongie, why do you look so upset?" He pulled the boy into his arms and kissed the chubby cheeks. Donghyun looked up and pouted.

"Uncle Jangjun, we played together but Joochanie and Jaehyunie made a mess and refused to clean up."

Jangjun cackled. Donghyun was really something. A kid around his age usually hated cleaning and would just leave their toys scattered around, but Donghyun was a clean freak.

"Joochanie and Jaehyun are naughty hum?" He cooed and Joochan protested. "We're not yet done playing that's why I don't want to clean up yet!"

"Kids, don't fight," Sungyoon said sternly, joining them in the living room. "Jangjun, you can use my room. Toothbrush and towel are in the bathroom. And I've stocked some meats and veggies in the fridge, feel free to use it. The kids have already brushed teeth and had breakfast but haven't taken shower. That will be your first job."

Jangjun rolled his eyes. "I swear if you're my boss I'll be scared to death. You're so organized it's scary. By the way, where's Jaehyun?"

"He's with Daeyeol hyung in the kitchen."

Just as Sungyoon finished talking, Daeyeol came out from the kitchen with little Jaehyun walking behind him, clutching his dad's pants. 

"Jangjun!" Daeyeol greeted him with a happy face. "Thanks for your help, bro. You're the best brother ever."

Jangjun received Daeyeol's shoulder pat awkwardly, a little ashamed because he actually was forced to agree. "Yeah.. I believe I'll spend good times with my nephews. You two should have fun and don't worry about the kids."

Sungyoon threw him a look which he ignored. Daeyeol smiled widely. "Awesome! We'll make sure to bring souvenirs for you."

"Ah, no need. Just have fun hyung," He waved his hand in dismissal. 

Daeyeol patted him again before turning his body to little Jaehyun. "Hey Jaehyunie, where's your manner? Hurry up. Greet Uncle Jangjun." 

Jangjun's attention shifted to Jaehyun who had bread crumbs around his mouth. His lips stretched into a wide smile at the cute sight.

"Hello Uncle Jangjun," Jaehyun sent him a cute smile that made his legs as if turned to jellies. 

"Aigoo, look at our cute Jaehyunie," He picked the boy up and rubbed the chubby cheeks with his nose. Jaehyun burst into tiny giggles, moving his face away from his uncle but looked happy nonetheless. 

Daeyeol rubbed Jaehyun's hair and took a bag from Sungyoon. "Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah," Sungyoon nodded then turnes his attention to his kids. "Boys, we're leaving now. Be a good boy and listen to Uncle Jangjun okay?"

Joochan and Donghyun suddenly stopped playing. Jaehyun also became quiet in his embrace.

"Uncle Jangjun will report everything to me, and if ever I hear you disobey and being naughty, I won't bring back gifts for you." It's funny that the kids listened to Sungyoon intently and mutely nodded to his words. "Now give me a hug."

Like a cue, Donghyun and Joochan ran into Sungyoon embrace. Jaehyun struggled on his hold, and immediately dashed to join his brothers once Jangjun put him on the ground. Sungyoon hugged them tightly, kissing their head one by one. "I'll miss you so much boys."

Daeyeol joined the hug by hugging the boys from their backs. Jangjun silently watched the family. A tiny pang of envy appeared in his heart. Sungyoon had gone through a lot raising the triplets, but the sight he's watching at the moment was too beautiful. He longed to have that beautiful family.

He caught Sungyoon rubbed his eyes when they pulled apart. Daeyeol rubbed his back affectionately. "We'll be back soon. Jangjun will take care of them."

Jangjun tried to hold his sneer. It was cute to see them hugging just now, but now it's just funny. He couldn't believe Sungyoon would cry. They'll be gone for only 3 days for god sake! And not like he won't come back.

"Alright, the kids don't want to watch adult dramas now," He stepped in and shooed the couple away. "They want to watch cartoon and Uncle Jangjun will let them watch cartoon."

"Yaay! Cartoon!!" The triplets cheered and jumped in glee. They're still in pajamas. But Jangjun thought they could take shower after lunch. They'll dirty themselves during lunch anyway.

Sungyoon suddenly looked sternly. "They can watch TV but only for an hour."

Jangjun looked at him incredulously. "Are you kidding hyung? An hour?? The total of commercial itself is 30 minutes! What will they watch in an hour?"

"You'll teach them to draw, make handicrafts, play in the park, anything but watch TV," Sungyoon drawled.

"So it's okay to play games?"

Jangjun moved fast to hide behind Daeyeol before Sungyoon could hit him. "No violence in front of kids!" He shrieked. He then nudged at Daeyeol. "Hyung, your wife is so scary how can you put out with him?"

Sungyoon shot him daggers with his eyes, but Daeyeol only laughed while holding his wife's arms. "Come on, let the kids do what they want for once. Just this time. And stop making that scary expression. We should have fun today."

He heard Sungyoon grumbled under his breath, but didn't argue when Daeyeol led him to the front door. "I put a list of do and don'ts on the fridge. Make sure to read that. And call me if anything happen."

Jangjun rolled his eyes. "I understand. Just go now. Please?" He stretched his hand, gesturing the couple to leave. Daeyeol laughed and dragged a reluctant Sungyoon out. "Bye boys! Be good! Jangjun, we're leaving"

The triplets waved them off then stood quietly, watching their Uncle Jangjun closed the door. When Jangjun turned around, he was greeted with the triplets who were looking at him expectantly. Suddenly he felt nervous. He's alone now. With triplets to be taken care of. It's the real deal.

"So what should we do now?" Donghyun hesitantly ask. "Should we take shower?"

Jaehyun frowned. "But mom said we can watch TV."

They then stood in circles, sticking their heads to each other and talked with hushed voice. Jangjun felt left out and intimidated. It felt like the triplets were plotting something bad against him. He almost jumped when Joochan suddenly turned around.

"Uncle Jangjun, we can watch cartoon right?"

"Uhh yes?"

"More than 1 hour?"

"Yes?"

Jaehyun looked at him with wide eyes, and Jangjun knew he's in trouble. "Can we eat ice cream too?"

"Mom has choco chip ice cream in the freezer," Donghyun whispered as if Sungyoon could hear him. 

"Uhh.. I don't know.. I have to read the list your mom left."

"Mom doesn't have to know," Joochan also whispered, even out his index finger in front of his lips. "Mom won't know as long as you don't tell him."

Jangjun pondered for a few seconds. "You mom will know when he comes back and find out the ice cream disappears."

"But, you can say you eat it right uncle?"

Since when his nephews become sly like this?? He screamed inside his head. It's scary. The last time he saw them, they were active cute angels. They're naughty like kids around their age, but not sly like this, plotting lies towards their parents and sacrificing their uncle for their own fun.

"Or you can buy a new one and put it in the freezer," Jaehyun said with pleading eyes. "Mom won't know. Please uncle? It's been forever since the last time we ate ice cream."

He looked at their tiny eyes one by one, and each other stared back at him bravely. Ughh, why were they so good at staring. Just like their mom. He gave up.

"Alright!! Do anything you want!! But you have to drink lots of water after you eat ice cream okay?"

"Yayyyy!!"

"You're the best Uncle Jangjun!!" 

"I love you uncle!!"

Jangjun sighed as the triplets tugged his body and took them to the kitchen. 

"The ice cream is there," Donghyun pointed at the freezer. It was a silent command to make him take out the ice cream. Jangjun casted him an annoyed look. "I saw him covered the ice cream tube with red cartoon bag."

"I know I know. Now go sit on the couch. Shoo!"

The triplets ran joyfully to the couch and once they settled down, their all turned their heads towards him, like waiting for something.

"Be patient!"

As he took the ice cream out from the freezer, he wonder how come he lost against some kids.

"Uncle Jangjun!!!"

"Wait!!! Aishh!"

*****

The triplets devoured their dinner like hyenas. Jangjun was quite proud of his stir fried pork. He had modified the recipe to be able to be eaten by kids, and the triplets love it. In the end, he even had to cook ramen because the triplets finished his portion.

It's good that the triplets have good appetite, even the skinny Donghyun. When he saw them eating, they looked like angels sent from heaven. So innocent and cute. He grimaced thinking about what he had faced earlier in the afternoon when he forced to switch the TV off. He had been patient enough to let them watch cartoon until lunch time. It was like a drama where he's the bad guy and children cried because he stole the children's belongings. The kids clung into his legs, begging him to let them watch some more. They only calmed down once he said they're going to have lunch.

Afrer lunch, he made them draw something, but they drew on the mattress and on the floor so he had to clean and scrub the floor. Not only that, the kids insisted they wanted to help, but only Donghyun actually made his work easier. Joochan and Jaehyun only played with water and made a mess.

Once they finish their dinner, hell broke loose again. He resorted to turn on TV while he washed the dishes, then he put them in the bathroom, strip them, and sprayed water to their bodies. Problem started to arise when the triplets started to have fun with soap, and Jaehyun got soap on his eyes. The boy rubbed his eyes with his soapy hand and made it worse. Jaehyun wailed, and while Jangjun tried to help Jaehyun, Joochan tripped on the slippery floor and brought Donghyun down with him. Their head bumped to each other making a loud sound. Jangjun thought he's going to have heart attack.

After a good 2 minutes to rinse soap from Jaehyun's eyes, 1 minutes for him to make Joochan and Donghyun stood up and check their heads, 5 minutes to rinse their bodies, 5 minutes to dry their bodies with towel, and 10 minutes to make them change into pajamas, the triplets were set on the couch, reading story books.

Jangjun was exhausted and drenched with water. The triplets had stopped crying, Jaehyun's left eye was still a bit red although almost unnoticeable, and there were small bruises on Donghyun's and Joochan's forehead. But aside from that, everything was okay. Thankfully. 

The only problem was, Sungyoon suddenly called. He looked at the phone screen in panic. 

"Listen boys," He nervously stood in front of the triplets. "Your mom is calling and please don't tell him about the incident in the bathroom. Tell him everything is okay and I cooked a delicious meal for dinner, and I took you to the park to play this afternoon. Remember not to tell him about the ice cream too."

Joochan tilted his head. "Why?"

"But we didn't go to the park today?" Jaehyun confusedly asked.

"I want to tell mom that I cried because I bumped my head but I only cry a little bit because I'm a big boy," Donghyun frowned.

Jangjun gripped his head. Sungyoon kept on calling him. It's nerve wrecking. "No, Dongie, you can't tell them that. Joochie, Jaehyunie, we need to make a story to make mom happy. You want mom to be happy right? And if you told the truth, mom will beat Uncle Jangjun up and refuse to have me here, and no one will let you watch TV for the whole day. Do you want that?"

"We want you Uncle Jangjun!" Jaehyun clutched his shirt.

"But mom told us not to lie," Donghyun chimed in, looking worried. Only Joochan grinned. "Will there be any reward if we become good boys and obey you, Uncle Jangjun?"

Jangjun's mouth hang open, couldn't believe that kind of words came out from Joochan's little mouth. 

"W-what?"

"Pizza would be good," Joochan giggled while Donghyun and Jaehyun started to get excited. "I love pizza! I want pizza!"

Sungyoon called again and Jangjun groaned. "Okay! You win! Just tell your mom what I told you. Please."

The triplets grinned and nodded. Jangjun took a deep breath before answering the video call.

"Hi hyung!" He faked a cheerful smile. "How's Busan?" 

"What took you so lo-" Sungyoon frowned once the man saw his face. "You look awful. What happened?"

Jangjun laughed nervously. "Nothing hyung, nothing wrong happened."

"Then why are you wet?"

"That… I actually fell. Yes, I fell down in the bathroom. The floor was slippery and yeah… you know.."

His smile faltered when Sungyoon eyed him suspiciously. He needed to get away asap. He immediately shifted his phone so the camera can capture the triplets who were sitting obediently on the couch. "Say hello to mommy!"

"Hello mommy!!"

Jangjun sighed in relief when Sungyoon's attention was shifted to the boys. 

"Hi sweeties, what are you doing?"

"We're reading books," Joochan proudly lifted his story book. "I can read the whole book now!"

"Ah really, such a smart boy," Sungyoon cooed. Jangjun snorted. It was unusual to hear Sungyoon spoke so sweetly like that. It's cringey.

Jaehyun didn't want to lose. "Me too! I can read the whole book by my own."

"Ahh, Jaehyunie is a smart boy too. What about Donghyunie?"

"I…" Donghyun looked down and pouted, telling them silently that he couldn't. Jangjun patted the boy's head in pity. 

"It's okay Donghyunie, you'll get there," Sungyoon softly said. "After mom comes back, let's read together okay?"

Donghyun nodded, looked a bit happier. "But I'm a strong boy, mom. Look!" Jangjun's eyes widened when Donghyun pushed his fringe up, showing Sungyoon his bruised forehead. He immediately took his phone away from Donghyun.

"So what did you have for dinner hyung?" 

"What happened with Donghyun's forehead?" A frown marred the mom's face.

Jangjun made a silent gesture to Donghyun and the boy clamped his mouth, eyes bulging in shock. Joochan and Jaehyun both tackled Donghyun and made loud hushing sound.

"Nothing hyung!" 

"Lee Jangjun!"

"There's nothing, really!" Jangjun flattened Donghyun's fringe, covering his forehead. "I just styled Donghyun's hair today."

He pointed the camera to Donghyun again after making sure the boy's forehead was perfectly covered. Sungyoon still looked suspicious. "His hair is the same with usual."

"Hyung, I'm hurt. You don't believe me?" 

"Jangjun?" Sungyoon sighed. "You're my beloved baby brother, but seriously, I can't just blindly trust you especially after you blew up the heater."

"Uncle Jangjun, you blew up something before?" Joochan climbed on his lap and laughed. Jaehyun and Donghyun joined the laughter. Jangjun frowned. 

"It's an accident, Joochie," He frowned then sent an annoyed gaze to Sungyoon. "You've ruined my good image in front of the kids."

Sungyoon pursed his lips. "Just be careful okay."

Jangjun sighed, he made himself comfortable on the couch while the triplets crowding his body. He felt like a mommy cat surrounded by her kittens.

"I know, I know."

"Mommy, I miss you," Jaehyun suddenly said. He had his head rested on Jangjun's chest, looking a bit drowsy. 

Sungyoon's face softened. "We'll be back soon sweetheart. So you miss mommy hm? How much do you miss me?"

"This big!" Jaehyun stretched his arms, almost hitting Donghyun in process, making Sungyoon squealed on the other line. 

"I miss you too baby, I miss all of you, so so much" Sungyoon cooed while the boys were giggling. Jangjun patted Joochan's head on his shoulder affectionately. The triplets had given him headache but he couldn't deny that they were such cute boys. 

"Hyung, I think they're sleepy," Jangjun said after catching Donghyun yawning until tears flowed from his eyes. 

"Okay boys, I'll call again tomorrow, okay. Now go to sleep. Remember, listen to Uncle Jangjun!"

Jangjun let the triplets to say goodnight then ended the call. They boys didn't want to let Jangjun go, so after some arguments and nagging, Jangjun struggled to stand up with 3 five years old kids hanging on his body.

"Uncle Jangjun, you're so strong," Joochan praised him. "Dad can't even lift the two of us." 

"Dad said his waist hurt after he carried me," Jaehyun pouted. Jangjun laughed at the remark. "You're big boys and heavy, don't ask your dad to carry you all the time."

"I'm not heavy," Donghyun mumbled on his chest. 

"You are small, but heavy." Jangjun panted hard once he reached the triplets' room. Once the boys landed softly on Joochan's bed, Jangjun threw his body to Donghyun's bed. 

"Ughh, I think I'll die."

"Are you okay Uncle Jangjun?" Jaehyun poked his body with his chubby hands. "Please get up!"

"Uncle Jangjun," Donghyun whined. "You're wet and dirty, don't sleep on my bed."

Jangjun groaned loudly and stood up. "Aish! Just sleep while I take shower."

"Wait," Joochan clutched his shirt. Jangjun sighed.

"What?"

"Please read some stories for us. Mom always do that to make us sleep."

Jangjun wanted to bang his head on the wall.

*****

The next day started well. He didn't have to wake the kids up early because it's Sunday. They woke up, then folded their blanket on their own. He had to say he's quite proud to have awesome nephews. Their folded blankets were not that neat, but it's considered good for 5 years old. 

They can brush their own teeth even though water spilled everywhere. He wasn't sure they've brushed well, but he decided that not brushing teeth thoroughly for 3 days won't make their teeth rot. And after 3 days, it won't be his responsibility anymore.

Jangjun sighed happily while sipping on his coffee, enjoying the relaxing moment while watching the triplets devoured their breakfast. He made scrambled eggs with tofu soup, and just like the day before, the kids ate the food deliciously. It felt so good to see the kids enjoyed his cooking so much, it boosted his spirit, and he's even thinking to some fancy menu for lunch. 

When the kids finished their meal and changed to a set of clean clothes, the doorbell rang. 

"Wait up!" Jangjun walked to the door while wiping his wet hands on the apron. "Who-" He opened the door, but there was no one. He looked to the right and left, but there's still no one.

"Ahjusshi! Down here!"

He looked down, and found a kid, more or less the same age with the triplets, with a pair of big eyes. It reminded him of frog's eyes.

"Ahjussi, who are you? What are you doing in Jaehyun's house?"

Jangjun blinked. "Who are you?"

"I asked you first, ahjusshi. You have to answer me first before you ask back. That's the rule," The kid boldly said, successfully making Jangjun irritated. 

"Such a rude boy!" He exclaimed, but the boy stared at him defiantly. "And I'm still 25, I'm not an ahjusshi!"

"So? I'm 5, we have 20 years gap. It's enough to call you ahjusshi."

Jangjun's jaw dropped. "Oh, you're quite smart," He admitted. "So who are you and who are you looking for?"

Thr kid rolled his eyes, but then he sighed. "I'm Kim Jibeom, I come to play with Jaehyun and the others."

"Oh.. You're a school friend?" He opened the door wider and Jibeom stepped in like he owned the house.

"Yes. But who are you ahjusshi?"

"I'm Jaehyun and the others' uncle."

Jibeom's big eyes turned even bigger. "You're the Uncle Jangjun?"

"Oh.. Yes.." Jangjun answered in surprise. "How do you know me?"

"Jaehyun, Joochan and Donghyun talked a lot about you."

Jangjun's eyes shone and he smiled. Knowing that his nephews talked about him to their friend made his heart warm.

"Really? Hey- what are you doing?"

Jibeom suddenly bowed politely. "I'm sorry for being rude, ahjusshi. Let me introduce myself once again. I'm Kim Jibeom. Age 5. From Rose Class. Please take care of me."

Jangjun laughed disbelievingly. "Are you sure you're 5? You look like 5 but you talk like 15."

Jibeom smiled proudly, revealing his pearly white teeth. "Everybody says I'm a good and mature boy."

"Jibeommiiieee!!!"

Jangjun cringed at the loud voice and before he could react more, Jaehyun ran towards Jibeom and gave the guest bone crushing hug. Jibeom almost toppled to the ground, but to Jangjun's amazement, Jibeom's serious face turned into a happy one.

"Jaehyunnie! I miss you."

Jaehyun let Jibeom go and giggled. "But we met yesterday."

"We met the day before yesterday. Yesterday is Saturday."

"Oops," Jaehyun giggled again and this time Jibeom squeezed Jaehyun's cheeks with both of his small hands, making Jaehyun squealed.

"Jaehyunnie, you're so cute!"

Jangjun sighed and pried Jibeom gently from Jaehyun. Jaehyun immediately rubbed his cheeks. "Don't hurt Jaehyun, little man."

Jibeom looked offended. "I didn't hurt Jaehyun!"

"Yeah, yeah," Jangjun dismissively waved it off. "Just go inside and play. I'll clean up the house."

Jaehyun pulled Jibeom to the playroom, and soon, Jangjun could hear the 4 kids laughing and talking loudly. He peeked to the playroom from time to time, to check whether the kids were playing well and not hurting each other. The playroom was a mess, but at least they're not bugging him.

Time moved so fast. By the time he finished cleaning the boys' room, and did the laundry, it was time for lunch. He ordered pizza since he had promised the kids. However, just as he ended the call, he heard Jaehyun's loud cry. He felt his heart dropped to the ground.

"What's wrong?" He dashed to playroom and found a crying Jaehyun on the floor, and a red faced Jibeom standing a meter away. Joochan and Donghyun, surprisingly, were calm like nothing happened.

"What happened baby?" He picked Jaehyun's body, and the kid immediately clung into him.

"Ji-Jibeomie.." 

Jangjun patted Jaehyun's body while glaring at Jibeom. "What did you do to our Jaehyun?"

Jibeom frowned defensively. "I didn't do anything! Besides, he started it first!"

Jaehyun cried some more. Jangjun turned his attention to Joochan and Donghyun.

"Joochan, Donghyun, what happened?"

"Nothing," Joochan shrugged. "Jibeom is jealous because Jaehyun said he likes Baekhyun hyung from Dandelion Class."

"I'm not jealous!" Jibeom protested. 

"He is jealous," Donghyun retorted.

Jangjun frowned in confusion. "Okay, so Jibeom is jealous. Did he hit Jaehyun?"

"I'm not jealous and I didn't hit Jaehyun!" Jibeom said louder, but Jangjun didn't pay any heed.

"Is Jibeom telling the truth, Donghyun?"

Donghyun nodded. "Jibeomie didn't hit Jaehyun."

"Did he talk bad words to Jaehyun?"

Donghyun shook his head again.

"Jibeom only said since Jaehyun likes Baekhyun hyung, he'll like Sangwoo hyung."

"Whatt??"

Jaehyun started crying again, and this time Jangjun was really confused.

"I don't see any problem here though?" His voice raised a pitch.

"Jaehyun cried because he's jealous too," Joochan kindly explained. 

Jangjun looked at the kid like he's growing another head. "Jealous of this Sanghoon hyung?" 

"It's Sangwoo, not Sanghoon," Jibeom said, making Jaehyun wailed even more.

"Yes," Joochan replied, then he tiptoed and put his hands beside his mouth. Jangjun unconsciously moved closer to the boy. "Don't worry, Uncle Jangjun," He whispered. "This happen all the time. They'll make up, and Jibeom will kiss Jaehyun to make him feel better."

"Whaattt??" Jangjun shrieked, startling Jaehyun. The kid suddenly stopped crying.

"He'll kiss Jaehyun," Donghyun emphasized each word. "Why are you so surprised Uncle Jangjun? Isn't that what people do?"

"What?"

"That's what mom and dad do after they fight. They kiss and then they will end the fight and be good again."

Jangjun groaned. "Oh my god, hyung, what have you taught the kids."

He took a look at Jaehyun's face and wiped the boy's tears with his shirt. "Jaehyun, listem, no need to be jealous. Why are you so upset just because this Jibeom? And you can like other people too. It's not wrong to like that Baekkun."

"Ahjusshi! Why did you say that??" Jibeom walked closer and gave him threatening look. "Jaehyun can't like anybody else but me!" Jibeom put his thumb on his own chest, making Jangjun snorted. 

"Oh yeah? Why can't he like others?"

"Because Jaehyunnie is mine!"

Jangjun closed his eyes briefly. Seriously, these kids had grown up faster that they should be. And they're fighting over silly things, he started to have headache.

"Listen, Jibeom. Jaehyun is not yours, Jaehyun is his parents' and his brothers', he can befriend and like anyone else. Besides, you said you like Sangwoo."

"I like Sangwoo hyung just because he can sing very well. But my favorite person in the whole world will be Jaehyunnie!"

Jibeom talked so confidently, it's kinda cute. Jangjun tried to hold his smile. "Your parents will be sad to hear that."

Jibeom seemed taken a back. "Hm… that's not it.."

Jangjun laughed, but Jaehyun's face was serious. "Really Jibeommie? I'm your favorite person?"

The trouble look from Jibeom's face vanished immediately. "Yes! Jaehyunnie is my favorite person!"

Slowly, Jaehyun smiled and the boy wiggled his body violently so his uncle can put him down. Once his feet touched the ground, Jaehyun ran towards Jibeom and planted a kiss on Jibeom's lips.

Jangjun could only gaped.

"Jibeommie is also my favorite person in this whole wide world!"

The two kids grinned at each other and then continued playing with the robots like nothing happened. Jangjun looked at Joochan and Donghyun who were looking at him like saying 'I told you so' and resumed playing with their car toys.

Jangjun stood alone in the middle of the room, dumbfounded. Children nowadays are very scary.

*****

Jibeom apparently had a huge appetite too. He ordered 2 large pizzas, thinking he could have the leftovers for snack time, but the kids could eat 3 slices each. In the end, there's no pizza left for snack.

He looked at Jibeom who was laughing with Joochan, his cheeks were smeared with tomato sauce. The table was quite messy, but the kids looked happy. Indeed, they're the cutest when they're eating. 

"What time you should go back, Jibeommie?" He asked while cleaning up the table. 

"Can I stay here tonight, ahjusshi?"

"Whatt?? No! You have to go to school tomorrow!"

"Tomorrow is holiday, Uncle Jangjun," Joochan said.

"No, tomorrow is Monday, means you have to go to school."

"Really!" Jibeom piped up. "Tomorrow is holiday because it's teacher's day."

"There's no thing called teacher's day," Jangjun replied. "Don't lie."

"We're not lying," Jaehyun protested.

"You can ask mom," Donghyun gave him the idea. He immediately pulled out his phone and called Sungyoon.

"What happened with the kids?" Sungyoon said without even saying hello. Jangjun rolled his eyes.

"The kids are fine. Hyung, the kids said tomorrow is holiday because it's teacher's day. It's not true right?"

"Ahh, I forgot! Yes, tomorrow is teacher's day so it's holiday."

"You're not kidding me right??" He almost shouted. He had planned what he's going to to for Monday. He'll wake up early, preparing breakfast (toast with jam or sunny side up egg, and banana), send the kids to school, and have a relaxing time for 6 hours until he had to pick the kids up.

"No, I'm serious, Jangjun. Sorry I forgot to inform you."

Jangjun took a deep breath, slowly accepting his bad fate. "Okay hyung."

"Is everything alright at home?"

"Yeah, it's alright," He said lifelessly. "And there's a kid named Jibeom here, and he just insisted to spend the night here."

"Oh, Jibeommie? He's the kids' friend. He can stay if he wants, he did it all the time."

"The kid has a thing for Jaehyun," He pointed out, and to his surprised Sungyoon laughed. "Yes, I know. But Jaehyun likes him too. Aren't they cute?"

"They're 5 hyung! When we were 5 we could only think about play and eat!"

"No need to think that much, Jangjun. They like each other, what's the problem with that, it's good that they become best friends."

"Ugh.. hyung…"

"If Jibeommie wants to stay then you should tell his parents. He lives just a few houses away. Or you can just ask him to call his parents. He knows the number."

He looked at Jibeom who was having fun with the triplets. Jibeom could mingle well with the others, they actually could pass as quadruplets. Jibeom staying meant another kid to take care of, but at the same time, Jibeom could entertain the triplets so they won't bug him all the time.

"Alright."

As if noticing his dejected tone, Sungyoon said. "I love you, Jangjunnie. Thank you for helping me."

"Ugh, no need to sweet talk with me hyung, it makes me want to puke. Go, I'm hanging up."

Sungyoon laughed and he pressed the end call button. He put his phone carelessly on the table and faced Jibeom.

"Hey, kiddo, if you want to spend the night here, you should call your parents."

Jibeom reached out his hands. "Please give me the phone ahjusshi."

Jangjun stared at Jibeom's dirty hands. "Eww, go wash your hands first."

"But I haven't finished eating."

"Ughh, okay, what's the number? I'll call them."

He was quite impressed Jibeom could memorize his number although he didn't say it out loud. He had to wait quite a long time before someone picked it up. From the voice, it's like a young man voice.

"Hello."

"Hello. Is this Jibeom's parent?"

Suddenly the voice turned panic. "Who are you and what happened with Jibeom?"

Jangjun sighed and ruffled his own hair. He caught the kids were all staring at him. "I'm Jangjun. Uncle of Jibeom's friend. We lived just a few houses away. Jibeom is here by the way, and he's fine, I assure you. Jibeom just said he wants to spend the night here."

"Oh," There was a little pause in the other line. "Sorry for overreacting. I'm Jibeom's uncle actually. Jibeom's parents have urgent business and they left earlier. Are you sure he won't trouble you?"

"The kids love to have Jibeom here, it's fine with me too."

"Great. I'll pack Jibeom's necessities and bring it over there. Which number is your house?"

"I want the shirt with have green frog on it!" Suddenly Jibeom informed him. Jangjun rolled his eyes.

"We're on number 18, with grey wall. Yeah, sure, and by the way Jibeom just say he wants the shirt with the green frog."

Jibeom's uncle chuckled. "Yes, I'll bring that shirt. I'll be there in half an hour."

"Yeah, thanks."

"It's your uncle, your parents are away," He told Jibeom. "And you can spend the night here."

The triplets cheered, but Jibeom frowned. "Which uncle? Uncle Seungmin or Uncle Youngtaek or Uncle Bomin?"

Jangjun snorted. "You have that many uncle? That's why you talk like ahjusshis. I don't know who he is, I didn't ask his name."

"Uncle Bomin is the one who sounds like grandpa, like this," Jibeom made a deep guttural sound, making the triplets giggled. "Uncle Youngtaek is the one who talks very fast, and Uncle Seungmin sounds like he's bored, but he is the most normal one."

Jibeom actually made Jangjun smiled. He patted the boy's head affectionately. "He sounds normal to me. Maybe that's Uncle Seungmin."

"Will he come?"

"Yes, he'll come in half an hour to send your things."

"Thank you ahjusshi!" Jibeom sent him a toothy grin and Jangjun had to admit the kid was quite adorable. 

"Finish your pizza, kiddo. Then wash up, we'll go to the playground."

Jibeom's eyes widened comically. "Really ahjusshi? Yayy!!"

As the kids cheered, Jangjun's eyes caught Donghyun pouting. He nudged the kid. "Why Dongdongie? You don't want to go to playground?"

Slowly, Donghyun shook his head. "Can we stay at home watching cartoon?"

"You're no fun!" Joochan said, "Come on! Let's play in the playground. I'll play with you."

"You can ride in the swing, I'll push you so high!" Jibeom chimed in.

"I don't want to fly high."

"Then I'll push you slowly."

"How about we take our scooter? Or we can play slides. Slides are not scary," Jaehyun suggested. Slowly, Donghyun's pout vanished.

"Okay."

Jangjun wasn't sure what he's feeling, but there's a nice feeling in his chest. The triplets and Jibeom were only 5, but it's cute that they can solve the problems nicely like this. He had the sudden urge to hug them all.

"I'll treat you guys something nice okay kids? How about waffles?"

*****

Jibeom's uncle who received his phone call was really the Uncle Sungmin. The guy apparently was at the same age as him, and cute as hell. Seungmin had straight face at first, but when Jibeom appeared, the straight face broke into a cute smiling face. Jangjun was awed. But thanked to his awesome wit, he managed to subtly invited Seungmin to their playground trip, and Seungmin fortunately agreed.

Everything turned better with the addition of Seungmin. He got a helping hand to take care of the kids, he had someone to talk to while watching the kids play, and of course on top of it, he was glad he can talk to his crush. Yes, he had to admit he had a crush on Seungmin. 

"It's impressive," Seungmin commented as they watched the kids playing from the distance. "Triplets. It must be a hell ride. Jibeom alone can be a headache sometimes."

"Honestly, this is my first time handling them by myself. I've only visited once in a while, and even when I had sleepover, my hyung was the one who took care of them. It's good that they're 5 now. My hyung is awesome, I have to admit that."

Seungmin took a gulp of his juice. "Did Jibeom cause trouble today? He's a good boy, but he can be very stubborn. Just the other day we fought because the yolk in his sunny side egg Ia made for him was not in the center."

"The nerve," Jangjun snorted. "He talks like old man, but no, he behaved well. He's actually an adorable child."

Seungmin laughed. "I know. And he apparently has crush on one of your nephews. He talks about him all the time."

"I'm actually blessed, I even have witnessed their love quarrel," Jangjun rolled his eyes.

"No way!" Seungmin's eyes turned round. "Tell me about it!"

The conversation went well to the point they didn't realized that the sun had started to sink. It was the kids who finally approached them and whined that they're hungry. Feeling good, Jangjun generously took them to a nice cafe which sold nice spaghetti and waffles. The kids were happy, Seungmin was happy, and he was happy. The meal left a quite huge dent in his wallet, but it was definitely worth it.

*****

Jibeom insisted that Seungmin stayed the night with him, but the guy rejected, saying he had to go back home. It was a pity, but at least Jangjun had exchanged number with Seungmin. And he was thankful that Sungmin left after helping him to wash the kids and put him into pajamas.

He left the kids talked with Sungyoon through video call as he sent Seungmin off. Since Jibeom was staying, Jangjun decided to let them all sleep on Sungyoon's big bed, and he could sleep on the couch. He took the opportunity to take a quick shower while the kids were talking with Sungyoon. When he returned to the room, the kids were sprawling on the bed, talking by themselves. Playing in the playground for almost 3 hours probably had drained their energy. 

"Are you done talking with your mom?"

Jaehyun nodded, nuzzling his head on Jibeom's arm. "Mom said he'll come home tomorrow."

"Yes, your mom and dad will return tomorrow, bear with it for a little while okay?" He patted Jaehyun's head.

"When mom and dad comes back, will you stay?" Joochan suddenly asked. Jangjun approached the bed and sat on an empty space beside Joochan.

"Of course not, Joochie. I'll go back to grandma and grandpa's house when your parents return."

Joochan pouted. "Can you stay, Uncle Jangjun? I like it when you're here."

Jangjun's heart melted especially when Joochan hugged him. "Aigoo, what should I do with you. Is it because I let you eat ice cream and watch TV for a long time?"

"Yes," Joochan shyly admitted. "But it's also fun when you're here."

"Stay longer, Uncle Jangjun," Donghyun joined in on his lap. "Stay and play with us."

"Uncle Jangjun has work to do, so he can't stay. But I'll visit often okay."

"Do you promise to come often, Uncle Jangjun?" 

"Yes, Jaehyunnie, of course. I probably will come back the day after tomorrow because I miss you so much!" The kids giggled at his exaggeration. 

"You have to call me when you come, ahjusshi. I'll come here and bring Uncle Seungmin with me," Jibeom said seriously.

"You'll bring Uncle Seungmin?" Jangjun asked.

Jibeom nodded his head. "You like Uncle Seungmin right? He can accompany you while we play."

Jangjun laughed and ruffled Jibeom's hair. "Good, I like it." He then clapped his hands. "Alright kids, what story do you want me to read tonight?" Joochan immediately ran to the playroom and came back with a book.

"Please read this, uncle."

Jangjun looked at the book. "Pororo? We read this yesterday though?"

"That's fine," Joochan climbed up and settled his tiny body on Jangjun's side. The other kids didn't protest and joined him and Joochan, squeezing each other. It was squishy but Jangjun didn't mind. It's actually quite cozy. He had turned off the lamp and used the bedside lamp for lighting so the atmosphere was nice too.

He read the book wholeheartedly, even mimicking the voice of each character. He felt happy, and tried his best to please his nephews plus Jibeom. It didn't take long before the kids fell asleep. Jaehyun and Donghyun had their heads on his tummy and Jibeom was sleeping while clutching his legs. After struggling to detangle himself from the tiny limbs, he only managed to turned the bedside lamp off. He finally gave up and sleep there. 

He couldn't really sleep well, but somehow, surrounded with the kids, it felt nice.

*****

Jangjun was left with sore body on the next day. His uncomfortable sleeping position made him restless, while the kids had been energized fully. He made them eat cereals for breakfast instead of a fancy toast and scrambled egg like he had planned before.

To make it up, and to please the kids since it'll be the last day of him babysitting, he took them to the public park. It turned out to be the worst decision he had ever made.

"Where's Donghyun??" He shrieked loudly, frantically looking around to spot Donghyun. He couldn't see any trace of the boy. They were just arrived, he told the kids to hold hands, and waited for him in the in front of convenience store while he bought some water.

"Where did he go? Joochan! Why did you let his hand go??" He shouted at Joochan in panic, and immediately regret it as Joochan started tearing up.

"I- I don't know.." Joochan then wailed loudly. Jangjun lifted the boy up and patted his back. "Oh god, uncle is sorry, I didn't mean to shout at you, I'm sorry, please don't cry anymore hm?"

"B-but.. Donghyun.."

"We'll find him, I promise," He tried to assure Joochan but he was scared also.

"We'll find Donghyun!" Suddenly Jibeom shouted from a few meters away. "We'll bring him back!" Then he and Jaehyun ran away while holding hands.

"Wait, go back here!" He shouted, "Stay together!"

"Don't worry Uncle Jangjun, we'll be back soon!" Jaehyun's shouted back.

Jangjun tried to chase them, but he couldn't catch them while he's carrying Joochan. At the same time he can't leave Joochan. Soon, Jibeom and Jaehyun disappeared from his sight. 

"Oh my god!" He wanted to rip his hair in frustration. "What should I do?"

Joochan started to cry again and he became more panic. He ended approaching some random people, asking whether they saw a thin boy with small eyes and pororo shirt. His priority was to find Donghyun since the boy was alone. Some people saw kid matching with the description, but they're not very helping. 

It's getting hot, he's tired and hungry, and Joochan said he's hungry too. He wanted to circling the park to find Donghyun, but he's afraid Jibeom and Jaehyun couldn't find him if he leave. Jangjun could only curse himself for bringing the boys out. He just wanted to cry.

After walking around aimlessly for 15 minutes, in the mid of desperation, he decided to call the police. His mind kept on thinking worst possibilities and he couldn't take it anymore. What if donghyun got hit by a truck? What if Jaehyun and Jibeom got kidnapped?

However, just as he was about to call, Joochan tugged him fiercely. "Uncle Jangjun!! It's Donghyun!!"

"What? Where??"

He frantically looked at the area Joochan was pointing at, his eyes widened at the figure of a small kid holding a balloon.

"Oh my god!" He took Joochan and ran approaching Donghyun. Donghyun ran into his embrace once he saw them.

"Oh my god Dongdongie! Where have you been?? We've been looking for you everywhere!" He checked the boy thoroughly, searching for any damage. Donghyun looked fine, besides his face that was contorted like he's about to cry.

"Uncle Jangjun," That's all he could say before broke into tears.

"It's okay, it's okay, you're with me now, you're safe," He hugged the boy tightly, feeling extremely relief that he had found the boy. "Thanks god you're okay."

"Are you his relative?"

Jangjun looked up and saw a man with kid smile. He immediately stood up. "Yes, I'm his uncle. Are you the one who found Donghyun?"

"Yes, I saw him crying near the fountain, so I accompany him looking for you."

"Thank you. Thank you!" Jangjun bowed repeatedly. "Thank you so much for your help."

"I'm glad to help," The man then turned to look at Donghyun. "Since you've found your uncle, I'm going now."

"Thank you, ahjusshi," Donghyun cracked out between his tears. Besides him, Joochan held his hand tightly. "Thank you for finding my brother, ahjusshi."

"No problem, kid," The man laughed. "Don't wander alone anymore okay."

Jangjun bowed until the man disappeared, and hugged his nephews again. "I think I'm going to die."

"I'm sorry Uncle Jangjun," Donghyun hiccupped. "I saw a weird looking bird and I followed her. Then I couldn't find you anymore. That uncle saw me and bought balloon for me."

"Donghyun, remember don't take things from strangers! Thanks god the man was nice," He scolded the boy. Donghyun pouted and nodded.

"Come on, now we have to find Jaehyun and Jibeom," He held his nephews with both of his hands. 

"Where are they?" Donghyun asked.

"They're looking for you, but I don't know where they are now."

His eyes were searching, and he asked around. His hope went up as some group of high school students they saw two little boys near the ice cream stall. He hurriedly dragged Donghyun and Joochan there. There were crowds near ice cream stall, and Jangjun immediately had a hunch that nothing good had happened. He fastened his pace, and not so gently pushed people away.

Just as he expected, Jaehyun and Jibeom were standing there with red eyes. Jaehyun had scraps on his chin. Their pants were dirty and Jibeom's pants ripped on his knees. Jangjun immediately leapt forward and checked them.

"Boys! Are you alright?? Oh my god, why did you hurt? Where are you hurting? What happened?" He rambled while checking Jaehyun's chin, and checked around his body to find any more wounds. There was some wounds on Jaehyun's hands, but it was just some scraps. Then he proceeded to check on Jibeom. Thankfully Jibeom was wearing long pants. The pants ripped but wound on his left knee wasn't serious. 

"Uncle Jangjun, I fell down," Jaehyun said and hugged him. "It hurts. Jibeommie fell down too."

"It doesn't hurt," Jibeom said although his voice quivered. Jangjun shook his head and reached for Jibeom and pulled the boy into a hug.

"Please don't run away again from me, understand? I was scared to death."

He felt Jibeom and Jaehyun nodded and it was enough for him. He pulled Joochan and Donghyun to do group hug too. People were probably watching, but he didn't care. He was so relieved that he could hold all the 4 boys. It's okay now.

*****

Jangjun bought some cream and band-aids for Jaehyun and Jibeom. Both of them became cheerful again after he put the batman band-aid to cover their wounds. After that, he brought the kids to have lunch at McDonalds. By the time they went home, he was exhausted, but the kids were happy. 

He sat lifelessly on the couch while the kids were running around and laughing as if they didn't made him worried to death just a few hours ago. He would get some scolding by Sungyoon, and he should apologized to Jibeom's parents too. They were supposed to have fun, but he blamed no one but himself. He shouldn't have left them in front of the convenience store.

"Uncle Jangjunnn!" Joochan nudged him and whined. "Play with us."

Jangjun sighed. "Don't you feel tired boys? Let's wash up and take a nap okay?"

"I don't want to take a nap!"

"Listen Joochie baby, mom and dad will come home tonight, so you better take shower now and sleep and by the time you wake up, you'll see mom and dad."

"But I'm not sleepy," Joochan stubbornly said.

"But you're sweating and dirty."

Jangjun was thankful Joochan didn't argue this time because he was really not in the mood. Donghyun, Jaehyun and Jibeom also obediently followed him and Joochan to the bathroom. He put the kids in the bathtub, and let them play for a while he took shower. Forty minutes later, the kids had sit cutely on thr couch with clean clothes and combed wet hair. He switch on TV while he preparing snacks (small cut bread with butter and shredded cheese).

"Uncle Jangjun, this is so nice," Jaehyun said with mouth full of bread. Jangjun wiped the crumb on the corner of his mouth.

"You want me to make some more for you?" He lifted the boy up and put him on his lap.

"Yes!"

"But you won't be able to eat dinner later," He bumped Jaehyun's nose gently with his finger, making the boy pouted. "Is it hurt?" He suddenly asked, thumbing the band-aid gently. He still felt quote bad about it.

"It doesn't hurt anymore," Jaehyun said confidently, making Jangjun smiled.

"I'm glad, you made me so worried."

Jaehyun giggled.

"Did you worry about me too?" Jibeom, apparently listened his conversation with Jaehyun, joined in and shot him an expectant look with his large eyes. Jangjun cooed.

"Aah of course I was worried about you too, little man," He ruffled Jibeom's hair, making Jibeom smiled wide. "I was afraid somethong bad happened to you. What if you got scared and cry."

"I didn't cry!" Jibeom boasted off, but Jaehyun chimed in. "You cried, Jibeommie! I wiped your tears and you wiped mine!"

Jangjun cackled. He still remembered how those two look like when he found them. Their red puffy eyes was an evident that they cried.

"I cried a bit," Jibeom admitted. "Only a bit."

"Sure, Jibeommie is a big boy, he only cried a little," He decided to please the boy. Jibeom was definitely happy.

"Ahjusshi, you're actually not bad. I want to adopt you as my uncle."

The statement made Jangjun burst in laughter. Meanwhile, Jaehyun mumbled, "What is adopt?"

"Adopt means making someone our family," Joochan answered. As expected, Joochan was the smartest although the youngest among the triplets.

"Is it possible?" Donghyun confusedly asked. "Is that mean Uncle Jangjun will be Jibeom's family and not ours anymore?"

"You can't take our Uncle Jangjun!" Jaehyun protested and hugged him tightly with his thort arms.

"Yes, you have 3 uncles! Why do you need to take Uncle Jangjun away!" Donghyun frowned.

The situation made Jangjun's heart melt. Did his nephews love him that much?

"Ahh.. you guys.. I love you all so so so much!" He planted a kiss on each of the boys head.

Suddenly they heard the front door unlocked, and Sungyoon's voice was heard next. "Boys! Mom and dad are back!"

"Mommy!!" The triplets immediately jumped from the couch and ran to the door. Jangjun carried Jibeom and followed the triplets. By the time he reached at the door, the triplets had already on their mom and dad's embrace, chattering things he couldn't catch.

"I miss you so much!" Sungyoon kissed his sons one by one. "I left you for 3 days and you've become big like this."

"Oh," Suddenly Daeyeol said. "What's that on your chin, Jaehyunnie?"

Sungyoon stopped kissing the boys and examined Jaehyun's chin. "What is this?" He asked in alarm "Did you hurt yourself?"

"I fell down, but it doesn't hurt anymore!" Jaehyun chirped. "Look at my band-aid! So cool right?"

Sungyoon immediately looked at Jangjun as if asking for explanation. The younger sighed. 

"I'm sorry, hyung," He came clean. "I didn't watch over them properly. I took them to public park, Jaehyun and Jibeom fell down." He gestured to Jibeom's knee.

"You know we won't blame you," Daeyeol smiled in understanding. "It's just small wound-"

"Hyung, let me talk to Jangjun."

Jangjun knew what would happen. He sighed in resignation. Daeyeol quietly obeyed and ushered the kids to follow him into the room. The man also took Jibeom from his hold.

"Don't worry, he's not angry," Daeyeol whispered to him before leaving, but Jangjun wasn't convinced. He bowed his head as Sungyoon watching him with scrutinizing gaze.

"I'm so-"

"You must be tired."

That was definitely unexpected coming from Sungyoon. "W-what?"

Sungyoon smiled. "I said you've worked hard. It must not br easy for you."

Jangjun was speechless for a while. "Uhmm. You're not.. mad? Jaehyun was hurt."

Sungyoon shrugged. "Why should I be mad. It's just a small wound. Besides, you can't prevent an active 5 years old kid from getting hurt unless you put him in the cage."

"B-but…" It was insane. Sungyoon was like a different person. His hyung was not like that. "You flipped the house when Donghyun fell from the chair."

"It was years ago," Sungyoon chuckled. The man leisurely walked to the living room and put his bag down. "I was a new parent and an idealist. But now I realized sometimes there are things bound to be out of our control. What matter the most is that the kids are okay."

Sungyoon took a glimpse of Jangjun's shocked face and smiled. "Last night when I called the kids, they told me how the like to have you here. Even Jibeom said he likes you. It's funny, I took care of you when you're small and mom and dad had to work. Now you take care of my kids. I'm proud of you. Thank you, Jangjun."

It was embarrassing. He and Sungyoon had never talked heart to heart like this. It made him remember good old days, and suddenly he wanted to cry.

"Ah hyungg," He whined with a cracked voice. "Why are you like this."

"Don't tell me you cried," Sungmin laughed, and the next moment, Sungyoon had came right in front of him and patted his back. Jangjun felt stupid, but he couldn't hold his tears. "Hyungg."

"Silly boy, why did you cry? Is it that hard to take care of the kids?"

Jangjun shook his head violently. "They're wonderful kids, hyung. I love them so much."

He head Sungyoon chuckled. "Stop crying before the kids see you like this."

Just as Sungyoon finished talking, they heard a shriek. It's Joochan. His voice was so loud, the whole house and ever the neighbor probably could hear him.

"Uncle Jangjun is crying!!! Uncle Jangjun is crying!!"

Jangjun banged his head on sungyoon's chest.

 

*****

It was Saturday morning. A peaceful one.

Jangjun brought his newly brewed coffee to the couch and turned on the TV. It's getting colder, and he preferred to stay at home, enjoying coffee and watch TV. His mom and dad were away visiting grandma in the village. No one would nag him. His day was even more better after he managed to score a date with Seungmin on Sunday. He was grinning by himself, thinking how it would be a great day.

His phone suddenly rang, and he received it without looking at the caller ID.

"Hello."

"Jangjun-ah."

"Oh, hyung. What's up?"

"Where are you now?"

"At home. Why?"

"Nothing. What are you going to do today?"

"Why? If you want to ask me to go somewhere, I'm not in the mood. I'm planning to stay at home for the whole day."

"Jangjun wants to stay at home for the whole day? Are you sick?"

"Hyung! I'm not sick. I just feel like it."

"Oh, that's great."

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing. See you in a while then."

"In a while? Huh? Hyung?"

The line was dead. Jangjun stared at his phone for a while, still puzzled. What did Sungyoon mean? He shrugged it off. His hyung could be weird sometimes. He sipped his coffee, laughing at some variety shows rerun on TV.

He had finished an episode of variety show when suddenly the doorbell rang. He groaned.

"Who the hell come on Saturday morning?"

Grumbling, he put his coffee down and lazily strolled to the door.

"Hyung!" His eyes widened in surprise to see Sungyoon standing in front of the door. The man was wearing a nice suit and dolled up prettily. "What are you doing here? Why are you dressing up like this?"

Sungyoon smiled innocently. "You see Jangjun-ah, me and Daeyeol hyung have to attend a colleague's wedding in Jeonju.. So.."

Sungyoon looked to his side and suddenly his nephews appeared, running and laughing. "Uncle Jangjun!!!!"

Janhjun gaped. First, it was Donghyun who ran inside with his pororo backpack, followed by Joochan, then Jaehyun and Jibeom."

"W-wait.. What is this??" He sputtered. "Why are the kids here? Even Jibeom?"

"Like I said, me and Daeyeol hyung have to go to Jeonju."

"And you can take the kids!" He exclaimed, already knowing where this conversation was going to.

"I swear I would take them," Sungyoon sighed. "But they said they want to go to Uncle Jangjun instead. I'm envy you seriously, they choose you over me."

He was flattered, but not so much. "And why Jibeom is here??"

"He suddenly came to play, and after knowing the kids want to go here, he insisted he wanted to tag along."

"Hyung.. You can't do this to me," He pleaded.

Sungyoon only smiled. That smile! 

"I'll pick them up tonight, around 8 pm, not later than that I promise."

Sungyoon slowly walked back. "Thank you Jangjun-ah! I know hyung can count on you."

"Wait, I haven't agreed to this!"

"By kids! Be good! I'll pick you up tonight!"

"Bye mom!!!"

"See you tonight!"

"I said I haven't agreed to this. Hyung!!"

Sungyoon had ran towards the elevator and waved him goodbye. He had urge to chase Sungyoon, but he couldn't leave the kids alone. It's dangerous.

"Uncle Jangjunnn!!! Let's play!!!"

Jangjun literally banged his head on the door.


End file.
